homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
General Chao
"I'll obliterate all of these parasites in the name of glory. No matter the cost." ''-''Chao on the remnants of the American Resistance 'General Jeng Chao '''is a General of the Korean People’s Army and Five star Admiral of its naval branch. He is also one of the main antagonists of ''Homefront: The Fall. ''He is the Commander-in-Chief of the Korean Army Forces stationed in East Asia and is the main leader of all GKR controlled territories in East Asia. He is first seen in the introduction to Arc 2 where he is called to America to suppress the uprising in the occupied territories and follows his orders despite having to deal with the Japanese Army Remnants and Hong Kong Revolutionaries. History Born in the countryside of North Korea, Chao had been indoctrinated with communism and to worship the Nation's leaders ever since he could speak. In 2004, he oversaw the Kim Jong-il Administration and had rose to power in the Organization and Guidance Department (OGD). Ten years later in 2014, Chao had became a trusted advisor of Kim Jong-un and was put in charge as the High Commander of the Korean Security Forces based in South Korea. He was amazed by the South's resources and technology and saw how his homeland's army was dangerously outdated and lacked efficient resources for war. He immediately began to take control over the South's security forces and began to suppress Kim Jong-un's political opponents and gained a mixed reputation as a psychotic ruler up North and a friendly, kind-hearted gentleman in the South. He became extremely powerful and influential over the next few years as he quickly began to modernize the North's weak army and attempted to destroy the outdated 50's era weaponry. Chao had began to take control of former North Korean organizations such as the OGD and dissolved it. He also assisted Kim Jong-un is taking out former North Korean military leaders and replaced them with South Korean leaders as well and began to turn the Korean countryside into a series of slave labor camps and used the north's peasants as tools for his agenda and kept the north in endless poverty except the capitol. Meanwhile in the South he had became the Chief Executive of the Southern territories and grew the southern economy with booming capitalist and free market institutes and grew industry and production by ten fold. Military Campaigns Chao is famous for his campaign against the neighboring countries of East Asia. During the Korean-Japanese War, Chao had led the KPA to victory during the Battle of Okinawa and ordered the attack on the nuclear power plant in southern Japan. He quickly rose to power and began to enforce strict authoritarian policies by giving them to the Chief Executive of the newly established Japanese Administrative Region of Korea and became the De Facto ruler of Japan. Chao also supported the Pro-Korean uprising in Vietnam and the Hmong Uprising in Laos. Chao quickly rose to power and many had believed that he had became the true Commander-in-Chief of the KPA since he had full control over all Korean Forces in East and Southeast Asia. Chao had been called the scourge of the south due to his fascist almost Nazi-like rule over south asian countries and for orchestrating Genocide of Malaysian muslims and for whipping out traditional Indonesian culture. He was heavily feared in places like the Republic of China because of how close Korea was and was declared a War Criminal by the International Community on acts of genocide and ethnic cleansing. American Campaign Chao and his Eastern Forces had been deployed to California during the invasion of the United States. During the Korean-American War, Chao was impressed on how the American Military had managed to repel Korean Forces during the Midwest Campaign and saw how his troops suffered heavy casualties due to strong American Defensive positions. Chao was amazed and had sent in Japanese and Thai soldiers to test how strong the US military was but managed to push them back but not without heavy losses. In 2028, Chao oversaw the invasion of the West Coast and quickly conquered the rest of the United States and was awarded with being the Admiral of the Eastern Forces of the KPA Navy and a second in command to Kim's regime. Personality ''"Honestly I don't know what's worse...the Kamakazi's or the British dogs but, then again I'm always ready for a challenge" -Chao after being given orders to go back to America to suppress the American Revolutionary Army. Chao was a devout patriot and worshipped the Kim dyansty to an almost religious fanatical level until he discovered the truth. He quickly hated the North and engorged the South due to its successes for decades on end and for being centuries more advanced then his homeland. Chao was a feared man as countless politicians saw his brutal Nazi style rule over the GKR's territories and his genocide campaigns. the most infamous being the Malay Genocide in which all Malaysian muslims were whipped out. He loathed Europe especially the United Kingdom because of British influence over Hong Kong and hated Japan for the Second World War. He like the America for its military power and for giving him a challenge for him to face. Assassination of General Jeng Chao On July 1st 2030, US Army weapons take out of General Jeng Chao was killed by US M21 Sniper as Special Operations Forces of US Navy SEAL'S 4 were all completed were made it is GKR surrender unconditionally to the US Alliance Forces.Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Greater Korean Republic Category:Homefront: the Fall Category:Deceased